Why Can't Life Be A Fairy Tale
by XxInuKagsLoverXx
Summary: Kagome awoke by the sound of hearing knocking on her window. She opened one eye glancing around the room and looked at her clock that read 5:24 am. Then beside the clock she noticed a...read to find out more...its my first fanfic..but PLZ R
1. Chapter 1

Well this is my first fanfic and I've read a lot of others and it's inspired me to right one as well ….so far out of all of the ones I've read I'VE LOVED EVERY SINGEL ONE!!! Except the ones with kikyo in them….yes I'm a very big Kikyo hater -- So leave reviews and tell me what you think….BYES!!

I don't own anything

•**Kagome's dream•**

_Inuyasha and Kagome was holding hands walking in the sand with the ocean breeze blowing through Kagome's hair and piercing through her soft skin on her face. Kagome looked at Inuyasha with all the passion in her eyes wanting to tell him that she has loved Inuyasha for a while now. As she turned her head Inuyasha was already looking at her with the same amount of passion in his eyes if not more, but before she could even spread her lips, Inuyasha leaned down to her face giving her the most firing and heated and passionate kiss that she leaned into him more. He pulled Kagome into a tight embrace and never letting go of the kiss. Inuyasha looked Kagome into the eyes and said, "Kagome I have always been happy when you're around me and knowing I could be opened with you with all the things that have scarred my life. And I've been doing a lot of thinking and I…"_

•**End of Kagome's dream•**

Kagome awoke by the sound of hearing knocking on her window. She opened one eye glancing around the room and looked at her clock that read 5:24 am. Then beside the clock she noticed a book on her night table beside her bed. She grabbed the book and threw it at the window and said "Go away Inuyasha it's only five o'clock in the morning." Inuyasha said, "Wench did you forget what you did to sacred jewel? Well let me remind you …you…" "Okay Inuyasha I know what I did and I'm sorry" Kagome said. " Well get your ass up and lets go find them before Naraku finds even more jewels and takes even longer to kill him." Kagome got out of bed and stretched. As Kagome stretched part of her shirt lifted from her stomach and showed all her curves. Inuyasha was dumbfounded and had his jaw drop looking from head to toe all over her body not wanting to miss anything of it. When Kagome looked from the corner of her eye she noticed Inuyasha was watching her with his mouth down to his knees. That made Kagome smile to herself. "Like what you see?" Kagome said. Inuyasha closed his mouth instantly not knowing that she knew he was looking at her. Before Inuyasha could say something he might regret. Kagome turned around so he could see the back of her legs and butt. Kagome bent over to reach her toes. Kagome smiled to herself as she heard Inuyasha say "damn." Then Kagome remembered that Inuyasha woke her up from a great dream that she was having. "Thanks Inuyasha you woke up from and amazing that I really would of liked to finish." Kagome said, "What was it about, was I in it?" Kagome said, "That's for me to know and for you never find out. So what about you? Did you have a good dream?" Inuyasha's ears went back when she said that. Inuyasha started to think about his dream again……

•**Inuyasha's dream•**

_Inuyasha was walking over to the sacred tree to tell Sango and Miroku that he was going to go get Kagome from her time. As he reached the tree he saw Sango and Miroku kissing and lost in their own world with Shippo and Kelala still asleep. Inuyasha decided not to interrupt anything so he walked away. When he reached the well he heard a branch crack in the woods. Inuyasha growled out loud and yelled "Show yourself." Then he heard some bushes rattle in the woods and a heard a moan from a very high pitched voice that he knows to well to just jump into the well without finding who it is first. He walked over to the bushes by the woods where he heard the moan. When he looked over what he saw made him cry instantly and was too shocked to even move. He just stood there. It was Kagome and Naraku in-process of having sex. Naraku was completely naked while Kagome was still fully clothed. Kagome had her legs around Naraku's waist kissing him while he was trying to remove the top of her school uniform. Inuyasha grew angry and grabbed Naraku by the throat and used his own claws to rip Naraku's heart out. Inuyasha chose the heart because all he could feel was pain the chest. Inuyasha threw Naraku's dead body to the side and looked Kagome in the eyes. What he saw wasn't Kagome but Kikyo, Inuyasha's first love. Kikyo was laughing and still lying on the ground trying to pull Inuyasha towards her to finish what her and Naraku started. Inuyasha pulled away from her and asked her what she was doing wearing Kagome's school uniform and where Kagome was. Kikyo's face expression grew from playful to fierce. "What's she got that I don't?" Kikyo asked. Inuyasha got mad that she didn't answer his question. Inuyasha asked again but yelled it this time. Kikyo got up and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha and whispered in his ear, "Come to Hell with me." Inuyasha pushed Kikyo to the ground and bent over her baring his fangs and holding her by the throat. "WHERE IS KAGOME?" Inuyasha asked. Kikyo pointed a big tree and said "over there" in a very weak voice. Inuyasha let go of Kikyo and walked away. Once Inuyasha was a few good feet away from Kikyo, Kikyo got up and reached for her bow and arrow. Inuyasha heard her slid the arrow on the string and dodged to attack. Inuyasha reached for his Tetsusaiga and drew to her throat. Kikyo was in the state of shock and stood still. Inuyasha slid the Tetsusaiga across her throat and watched as her body fall to the ground. Inuyasha buried Kikyo and said, "You had this coming Kikyo."_

_Inuyasha then remembered that Kagome was in trouble and walked over to the tree that Kikyo pointed to. When Inuyasha reached the tree what he saw made him cry and fall to his knees. Kagome was choked to death and was completely naked. Inuyasha picked Kagome's body up and placed it into his lap. "When did you come back? I thought you went to your time for a test. Tonight is the night of new moon. If I had my senses I would have been able to smell that you were here. STUPID WENCH YOU KNEW THAT TODAY WAS THE NIGHT OF THE NEW MOON. WHY DIDN'T YOU WAIT TO LET ME GET YOU? WHY DIDN'T YOU WAIT?" Inuyasha was crying and started to think to himself, "Why didn't I cry like this when I killed Kikyo? Why do I feel like shit? Did I really love Kikyo?" Inuyasha then started to scream "I LOVED YOU KAGOME AND I NEVER EVEN GOT TO TELL YOU. I'VE LOVED YOU FOR SO LONG. IF ONLY YOU WOULD HAVE KNOWN THAT BEFORE YOU DIED" Inuyasha then couldn't hold it anymore and wished he could turn full demon. Inuyasha started to hate his father for falling in love with a human. Inuyasha reached for his Tetsusaiga and pointed it to his stomach. Inuyasha thanked all of the people that he has met and prays for them all, especially Kagome. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome's body before he stabbed himself and fell next to Kagome's dead body. Inuyasha didn't die instantly but wanted to feel all the pain that Kagome felt when he wasn't there to save her. All the times he left to see Kikyo. And most of all when he didn't say that he loved her._

•**End of Inuyasha's dream•**

Kagome was yelling at Inuyasha and waving her hand in his face. When that didn't work she sat him. "OUCH WHAT THE FUCK WAS THE FOR WENCH?" Inuyasha said. Kagome said, "SIT" Again. Inuyasha fell to the floor with a loud BOOM. "That was for calling me a wench, and the first time was for not answering me when I asked you if you had a good dream or not." Inuyasha then winced as she said dream again. "I don't want to talk about it." Kagome could sense the sadness in his voice. She walked over to him and pulled him into a tight embrace "I want you to be opened with me but you don't have to tell me if you're not ready or if you don't want to." Inuyasha was very tense when she pulled him into a hug but was very comforted when she said that she wanted him to be opened with her. Inuyasha then remembered how they were standing. He pushed Kagome off him and said, "It's nothing you need to know and I don't ever plan to tell you." Inuyasha noticed her eyes start to water. _"Shit why do I always have to be an ass and ruin a sweet moment when I get to hold Kagome in my arms…You would think that I would want to hold her forever after the dream I had." _Inuyasha was thinking to himself. Kagome got off the ground and yelled at Inuyasha, "I HAVE A HEART INUYASHA, HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT THAT I ACTUALLY CARE ABOUT YOU AND WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK WHEN YOU'RE SAD OR ANGRY. I WISH YOU COULD COME TO ME AND TELL ME WHAT YOU'RE FEELING AND WHAT I COULD DO TO COMFORT YOU." Kagome covered her mouth and couldn't believe what she just told him. Inuyasha just stood very shocked on what she said and had pain in his eyes for causing her pain. "_I can't believe what I just told Inuyasha. I basically just told him that I love but more in code. What if he thinks it disgusting that I love him and don't love me back? Maybe he still loves Kikyo." _Kagome thought to herself. When she looked up and saw the look on Inuyasha's face she couldn't take it. She got up and ran to the bathroom crying very heavily.

Inuyasha sat on bed when she ran. He wanted to ask her more about what she said, about caring about him. Inuyasha sighed and lied down on the bed. Then he heard the water running and knew Kagome was getting the in the shower. Inuyasha then remember in his dream that he saw Kagome naked. "Damn I wonder how she looks naked in life. She made me fucking hard as she was bending over. I know she was teasing me though. Why is it that only her body turns me on so fast that I'm ready to fuck her then and there?

I hope she didn't see me harden. Maybe when I take her back to my time I can do something like that for her." Inuyasha said to himself.

Inuyasha heard Kagome turn the water off and open the bathroom door into her room. Kagome entered the room in a towel raped around her naked body. Inuyasha then harden again seeing the top of her boobs over the towel and her skinny long muscular legs. "_Damn she's sexy…I wonder what she do if I came up behind her."_

Inuyasha got off the bed and walked up behind Kagome very silently. Inuyasha raped his arms around Kagome's body and whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry." Kagome flinched feeling his hot breath on her ear and because she didn't know he was in the room.

As she remembered how they were standing and how she was dressed she grew embarrassed. "INUYASHA YOU PERVE GET OUT OF MY ROOM AND LET ME GET DRESSED!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha laughed to himself and said, "It's not like I've never seen you naked before. Why should it be different right now?" Kagome blushed and told him to get out again. Inuyasha gave in and waited outside of the door. As Kagome got finished getting dressed he noticed she put on her school uniform. Inuyasha's ears went back when he remembered seeing the uniform on Kikyo and not on Kagome. _"It looks better on Kagome's body" _Inuyasha thought to himself.

Kagome looked at the clock and it read 7:12 AM. "Well let me eat breakfast first then we can leave. Are you hungry?" Kagome asked Inuyasha. Inuyasha shook his head yes and they walked down the stairs into the kitchen. As they were walking down the stairs all Inuyasha could look at was her long skinny sexy legs, and he could never forget her little firm butt.

Inuyasha mentally slapped himself for thinking that. "_I've been around Miroku a lot_ _lately. Why have I been more attractive to Kagome lately?" _Inuyasha said to himself.

When they reached the kitchen, Kagome pointed to a chair mentally saying sit there. Inuyasha walked over to the chair and sat down.

"What would the mighty Inuyasha like to eat for breakfast?" Kagome said. Inuyasha grew a huge smile on his face when she said mighty. Inuyasha said, "how about some ramen?" Kagome sighed and said "Is that the only food you know?" Inuyasha's mouth dropped and said "How dare you insult ramen like that!" Kagome rolled her eyes and didn't hear Inuyasha get up from the chair, because she bent over to reach the pots and pans to cook the ramen in.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome bent over in her short skirt. And you could see half of her little butt cheek. That made Inuyasha grow hard, once again. _"Damn this is like the 3__rd__ time she has made me hard this morning. How does she do it?" _

Inuyasha couldn't help but jump from his chair very silently and pulled Kagome into another embrace. Kagome screamed not expecting a another hug from Inuyasha. Inuyasha whispered in her ear, "You know that skirt looks good on you."

Kagome blushed and thought to herself, "_What's going on with him? He said like almost the same thing when I was in a towel. Did he get what I meant when I said I cared about him?" _

Inuyasha then jumped back from Kagome thinking what he was doing to Kagome. Inuyasha walked back over to the chair and said to hurry up. Kagome was starting to become very confused with Inuyasha. "_One moment he becomes horny or turned on by me, and then the next moment he becomes back to being his old self, blunt, and loud. But that's the Inuyasha that I have fallen in love with…and would be a miracle if he felt the same way about me…and every time he comes up behind me I get turned on by him being so close to me. I could have sworn that I felt him get hard on my ass. I wonder if I'm turning him on by showing him some of my body. Hmm…" _Kagome thought to herself.

•WELL I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED MY FIRST CHAPTER….and yes I will add more…ONLY IF I GET REVIEWS….I plan….well I want to make this story about 10 chappies min and 30 chappies max!!! SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! HAHA…And I will try to update on my spare time…but tell me if I need to add more stuff or leave out some…..BYES .

XxInuKagsLoverXx


	2. Chapter 2

Okay for the people that have read my first chapter I'm EXTREMELY sorry if not updating in a while… sometimes I have to get motivated to type and I'm a very indecisive person when it comes to choosing things for myself…well I'll shut up now and let you guys read my story hope you like it…and flames are welcomed on how you think I could do a better job or what is a better idea. I'm opened to your guys' opinions!

I don't own anything in this story. The great creator is Rumiko Takahashi.

• **Kagome's Kitchen**

Kagome walked over to the table with the ramen in her hands "Here you go Inuyasha. As soon as we get done eating we'll leave to go back to the feudal era." Kagome said.

Once Kagome handed Inuyasha the ramen, Inuyasha had drool hanging from the side of his lip.

"WOW! Kagome this is probably the only food you can cook that doesn't ever get burnt from being over cooked or cold from not being cooked all the way."

Inuyasha said as he's slobber was hanging in the corner of his mouth. Kagome had the look of fire in her eyes and her hair was flying out in the air all on its own, due to the fact the she is sensitive when it comes to cooking. "INUYASHA SIT YOU DOG! YOU KNOW THAT I CARE DEEPLY ON EVERYTHING THAT I COOK! HOW COULD YOU SAY SUCH A THING? SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!!"

Kagome said with a voice that sounded like the devil himself. Inuyasha was in so much pain that all he could get out of his mouth was "b…it…ch."

Kagome got up from the table when she got done eating. Inuyasha was still on the floor because he was scared to get up with how angry Kagome got.

Once Kagome got up Inuyasha watched as her hips swayed side to side. _"Damn that's a firm ass. Why is it that I just want to walk up behind her and give it a good squeeze?"_ Inuyasha said thought to himself in his mind.

"Inuyasha once you're done eating I want you to do the dishes. I think I want to leave later in today then in the morning." Kagome said.

"WHAT?? HOW IN THE FUCK DO YOU DO DISHES? Why don't you do them you're the women? And since when do you get to boss me around… do I look like some kind of dog to you?" Inuyasha's ears when back as he said the last part of his sentence.

"Never mind don't answer that." Inuyasha said in an irritated voice. "Aww is the mighty Inuyasha sad that he has to do a wittle bit work? Poor baby. Let mommy hold you." Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and pulled him into an embrace.

"_What the hell is going on? First she is pissed at me for saying what I said about the food. Then all of a sudden she wants to hold me. Fuck I'm getting hard she's rubbing her boobs on my chest on purpose. Shit I think she caught on to what was happening to me when I saw her body all those times. Damn…she feels… so… good… I wonder what it would feel like to have her bare naked body on mine hmm…" _Inuyasha thought to himself.

Inuyasha mentally slapped himself for thinking that. _"Okay this feeling that I'm getting… I'm pretty sure it's happened before. In fact it happens every spring and the first part of summer." _Inuyasha thought to himself.

When Kagome is hugging him, she is trying to rub her boobs on his chest. _"I wonder if this is having and effect on him…wait…okay…oh shit…EEEK I can feel his dick getting hard on my navel. It feels good to know that I can have this effect on him. Why is it making me happy?" _Kagome smiled to her when she thought that in her mind.

" _I can't hold it in much longer I need to touch something on her body." _Said Inuyasha. Before Inuyasha was even thinking what he was doing… his hand wondered down to Kagome's so called firm butt; was being squeezed.

"_OH MY GOD IS INUYASHA GRABBING MY BUTT!?!?! It seems like my ass was made for his hands. They fit perfectly around it. MMM…it feels good though." _Kagome thought to herself.

Then all of a sudden there was banging on the door. Both Inuyasha and Kagome remembered what kind of stance they were in. Kagome let of Inuyasha immediately and started blushing. Inuyasha was also blushing and forgot all about someone being at the door until he heard another…BANG BANG!!

"AHH GO GET THE DOOR KAGOME IT'S YOUR HOUSE!" Inuyasha said.

Kagome chuckled to herself, "he's so cute when he's embarrassed."

As Kagome was running out of the kitchen to answer the door, Inuyasha was watching her long lean and muscular legs and as her ass shook with a very sexy shake to it. _"Damn those legs look tasty and so soft mmm…and that ass felt good in MY hands…and it seemed like she didn't have a problem with it the first few seconds."_ Inuyasha thought.

"COMING." Kagome yelled. When Kagome reached the door she looked through the peep hole in the door. "_OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT!! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO? INUYASHA MIGHT KILL THE GUY BECAUSE HE GETS SO DAMN JELOUS." _Kagome thought to herself.

Right as Kagome opened the door a bunch of flowers was shoved in her face. "Kagome it's so good to see you. I've missed you at school and I'm sorry to hear about your multiple large moles on your back. Your Grandpa told me that the doctors think it might be another head it looks so big and hairy." Hojo said

Sweat dropped down from the side of Kagome's face. "Ugh… ha…ha…yea um… It should go away soon though." Kagome said obviously very embarrassed. _"GRANDPA WHY IS IT THAT YOU COME UP WITH THE MOST IRONIC AND DISGUSTING DESASES?" _Kagome thought in her mind.

Inuyasha could somehow sense that Kagome wasn't feeling comfy. So Inuyasha decided to become nosey and look through the peep hole.

What Inuyasha saw made his blood boil. "What the fuck is Kagome doing with Homo or whatever the bastards name was? Inuyasha said in a low whisper. Inuyasha wanted to find out what was going on and fast. He swung the door opened and purposely hit Hojo in the head.

Hojo was lying on the ground unconscious.

"INUYASHA YOU JERK HE WAS JUST COMING TO SAY HI AND SEE HOW I WAS DOING! YOU KNOCKED THE GUY UNCONSCIOUS FOR GAD SAKE!" Kagome yelled.

Kagome noticed the change in Inuyasha's eyes that looked like he just had his heart broken into pieces… but then the looked quickly changed to furious.

"I'M SORRY I WAS JUST TRYING TO HELP YOU! I COULD SENSE THAT YOU WERE FEELING UNCOMTERABLE!! AND I DON'T LIKE HOBO HANING OUT WITH YOU! I have a soft side too you know …" Inuyasha yelled even louder the first part but whispered the last part so she wouldn't be able to hear him.

Inuyasha turned around and walked over to the couch and sat down and turned on the T.V.

Kagome was still standing at the door then closed it and turned around to where Inuyasha was. "_OH HE CAN GET SOOOO JELOUSE IT'S ANNOYING…but yet it's so sweet. And did he actually apologize to me first …okay and why doesn't he want Hojo to hang out with me … but what gets to me the most is I could of sworn I heard him say he has a soft side too …" _ Kagome was disturbed from her thoughts as she heard the T.V get turned on full volume.

"AHHHHH WHAT THE FUCK!!! KAGOME GET TO SAFTY! WHERE IS THE DEMON CAUSE I DON'T SMELL NOTHING!!" Inuyasha yelled loudly pulling the Tetsusaiga out from its sheath.

Inuyasha stopped screaming because he started to hear laughing from a voice he's always thought was very beautiful and angel like.

"HAHAHAHAHHAHA - THE MIGHTY – HAHAHA - INU – HA - YASHA GETS SCARD FROM A - HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA - T.V - HAHAHHAHA! Oh- haha-Inu-haha-ya-hahah-sha , I-ha- I can't breathe hahaha." Kagome has to lean against a wall so she wouldn't fall over because of how hard she was laughing.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and was just jaw dropped. "_Holy shit she is beautiful when she laughs. And her laugh always seems to just make the day brighter. And when she first pulled me from the tree I couldn't keep my eyes off her because of her beauty. I don't know how I got her confused with Kikyo. She's nothing like her. I -uh- think I love Kagome. But I'm sure if she ever found out she might find it disgusting that a half breed loves a human… oh shit…she caught me staring at her…shit… I'm blushing … OH FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK what is she gonna say now… damn it?" _

Kagome stopped laughing when she sensed two pairs of golden orbs watching her. She looked up and noticed all the emotions and expressions he's face and eyes were going through: sadness, love, embarrassment, and shame.

Kagome just stared into Inuyasha's eyes as he did the same with her. And that's when he started to blush.

Inuyasha was the one to break eye lock and sat down on the couch totally embarrassed with his face turning into an even more redder color.

Kagome giggled, "_He's so cute when he's blushing."_

Kagome got up and walked over to the couch and sat next to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha I was just kidding I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Kagome said as she grabbed his hand and laced her fingers with his and set their hands onto Kagome's thigh.

But then the Inuyasha's words popped into Kagome's head.

"And did you mean you have a soft side too? Kagome asked.

Inuyasha grew stiff when she asked that, "_OH SHIT I DIDN'T THINK SHE HEARD ME I DIDN'T MEAN FOR IT TO COME OUT IT JUST SLIPPED! OH GOD WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO TELL HER NOW?" _Inuyasha thought to himself.

Kagome felt Inuyasha grow stiff against her thigh.

"Okay Inuyasha what's going on? You are changing your emotions and moods quickly. Like you are on your period or something. One minute you are mad then embarrassed or sad… and then one moment you can get se-…" Kagome didn't finish the last part because she started thinking and picturing about all the things Inuyasha have been doing to her this morning.

Inuyasha could smell Kagome becoming aroused.

"_Oh shit now it's coming back… the need to touch Kagome…squeeze and suck her nipples…lick and bite her thighs…give her ass a firm squeeze…and taste her insides…mmm…OH SHIT!!! I CAN FEEL MYSELF GETTING AROUSED…OKAY STOP THINKING ABOUT FUCKING KAGOME! … DAMN THAT'S HARD WHEN HER SENT IS HITTING ME HARD IN THE NOSE WITH THE LITTLE CLOTHES THAT SHE WEARS…but then again I should be glad there little cause then they might be easier to get her out of…OKAY ENOUGH THINK HAPPY THOUGHTS…RAMEN!! YEA RAMEN…and damn she's looking at me now…"_

Kagome then looked at Inuyasha for answers to the questions she asked but all he was doing was staring at her.

"Inuyasha? Hellooooo. Can you hear me?" Kagome said

Inuyasha just continued to stare at her body and didn't even hear a Kagome talking.

Kagome then got up from the couch and was standing in front of Inuyasha bending over waving a hand in his face.

"Hello Inuyasha you there? I'm talking to you."

Inuyasha watched how Kagome's skirt lifted up to reveal more of her silky sexy legs and part of her light purple panties when she was getting off the couch to stand up.

And then when she stood in front of him and bent over Inuyasha couldn't help but stare at her breasts.

Without realizing it Inuyasha picked Kagome up and set her on his lap facing him with her legs opened spread out across and over his legs.

"_OH MY GOD WHAT IS HE DOING?" _ Kagome screamed in her mind.

Inuyasha was now staring Kagome in the eyes and starting to slide his hands up her body starting from her arms and moving down to her waist and now sliding very slowly on her legs.

"Mmm Kagome you know I love your body I can never get enough of it … it's very sexy" Inuyasha said in a husky voice still feelings up and down her legs and looking at her straight in the eye.

"_OH MY GOSH , OH MY GOSH , OH MY GOSH , Inuyasha is doing this again…ALL IN ONE MORNING! AND HE EVEN SAID HE LOVES MY BODY! What am I suppose to do? Play along with him? Hmm… let's see what he's planning to do…" _Kagome thought to herself.

Inuyasha could smell Kagome getting even more aroused and it pushed him to go even further.

As Inuyasha started to run his hand up Kagome's thigh, his finger touched her womanhood through her panties and could feel Kagome getting wetter by the second.

Kagome couldn't help but let out a moan she was trying to keep in.

Kagome's moan sounded like music to Inuyasha's ears and made him even harder where Kagome could probably feel his manhood through her panties.

Inuyasha then stuck his finger through her panties being careful not to rip then because of his claws. And Inuyasha started to slide his finger in and out of Kagome.

"_OH MY FUCKING GOSH…HE'S FINGERING ME…THIS IS THE FARTHEST I'VE DONE WITH INUYASHA…IT'S GOING TO BE HARD TO KEEP IN A MOAN… but he does it soooo good…" _ Kagome thought

"_DAMN I CAN'T BELIEVE KAGOME IS LETTING ME DO THIS TO HER… I REALLY DON'T WANT TO LOSE CONTROL OF MYSELF YET…maybe I should stop but I can't…it's hard for me to do it on my own…and she hasn't shown any kind of complain…" _Inuyasha thought

Inuyasha then inserted another finger and is now fingering her with two fingers.

Kagome just could not hold her moan back. And it seemed she went on instinct and bucked her hips with Inuyasha's. Inuyasha grew harder FAST! And as he was fingering her he then started to trail hot steamy kisses up Kagome's neck and then started to suck on her ear lobe.

Kagome reached up and started to rub Inuyasha's ears.

Inuyasha usually doesn't like ANYBODY to touch his ears but he enjoys it when Kagome does. As Kagome was rubbing Inuyasha's ears she started to hear a purring noise. Kagome giggled, "Inuyasha are you purring?"

"No sexy I growl." Inuyasha said in a VERY husky voice and with one of his lazy smirks that Kagome loves.

Kagome couldn't help but let out a moan the way he said that and what he called her.

Inuyasha then could sense that Kagome was about to reach her climax and he inserted another finger to get more of it.

Kagome moaned loudly this time and grinded her hips against his again.

Inuyasha couldn't hold his moan in when Kagome grinded against him, and after Inuyasha moaned Kagome cummed on his fingers. And then Kagome rested her head on his chest as he laid her across himself.

Inuyasha pulled his fingers out and licked all of Kagome's juices clean off his fingers. And as he did so he wanted to make sure Kagome was watching him. Kagome actually was watching him and started blushing once she say him raise his fingers to his mouth and he licked his lips before placing them in his mouth.

"Damn wench you taste good." Inuyasha said with his smirk

All what Kagome could do was blush.

"_I can't believe I just did that with Inuyasha and we've never even kissed before… I wonder what he thinks of me now… and he still hasn't answered my question." _Kagome thought

"Inuyasha you still haven't answered my question." Kagome said never meeting Inuyasha's eyes.

"What question… when did you ask a question?" Inuyasha said looking at her straight in the eye but she wouldn't look up at him yet.

"Um okay I asked you what do you mean you have a soft side and why did it matter to you if I'm uncomfortable or not?" Kagome asked

Inuyasha's voice was caught in the back of his throat and he was also hurt that Kagome thinks he doesn't care about her. When the truth is he care's A LOT about her.

"Umm… what I mean about my soft side…is ughh like … Icanbeanicelovingcaringcuddlyguy." Inuyasha said hesitating and scratching the back of his ear.

Kagome thought it was cute how he was shy after what just happened. But she had no clue what his last sentence was.

"Um I didn't catch the last part." Kagome said sweetly

Inuyasha then sighed and placed his hand on Kagome's cheek and started to lean in closer to her face, "I said I can be a nice, sweet, loving, caring, cuddly guy." Inuyasha said as he was only a few inches away from Kagome's lips he could smell Hojo gaining conscious.

"_OMG I'm going to actually kiss Inuyasha!!" _ Kagome thought.

Inuyasha then picked Kagome up bridal style and ran up to her room and placed her in the middle of the floor.

"AHH INUYASHA WHAT WAS THE FOR?!" Kagome yelled

"SHH HOMO IS WAKING UP!" Inuyasha yelled but in whisper

Kagome rolled her eye's and said, "It's Hojo."

"I don't CARE what his name is and I didn't ask. So I will call him what I want to got it?"

"It's rude to call someone the wrong name what if I called you a puppy all the time?!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP and get your stuff packed fast so we can go look for more shards!"

"Inuyasha SIT you JERK!" OOPMH

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THE FOR?"

Kagome sighed, "Inuyasha you're hopeless… try to watch your mouth when your around Shippo…Okay… now I'm ready let's MARCH!"

"Feh! I'll say whatever I wanna damn say." Inuyasha mumbled

Kagome through the yellow backpack over her shoulder and almost instantly Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and jumped out of the window to go through the well without Hojo spotting them.

Hojo rubbed his forehead where the door hit him. Then Hojo starting to knock on the door but didn't receive any response.

"Sigh. She must of left. Oh well at least she got my flowers."

Hojo turned around towards the steps to leave the shrine but something was bugging him to look at it one last time before he left.

"Bye Kagome get well soon."

As Hojo turned around he could have sworn he saw a red blur pass him.

"Okay now I'm seeing things… maybe I should go see the doctor about my head."

And with that Hojo left and walked down the steps and left.

**Okay peoples I'm still getting used to writing. But I have some ideas for some other stories I'm not sure yet. BUT HOPE YOU ENJOYED SO FAR!! Even though it's been like MONTHS since I've updated. But R&R byee love ya! Hugs**


End file.
